


Invasion

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: For the CM "Sunburn" Prompt





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Invasion.  
by alloy

It had all the hallmarks of of a military operation. 

Alayne had watched them enter the public baths where she worked everyday since the beginning of the holidays.

The General always led them, a stout copperhaired woman approaching an energetic middle age.

She led a invasion of fair freckled children, who's hair ranged from auburn black to strawberry blonde. Alayne had never quite managed to count them properly.

Her lieutenants, younger woman, included a blonde french rose, and an ebony amazon. One woman, the one with the wild hair and secret knowing smile always handled the money.

The privates, lead by the patriarch, consisting of men so obviously his sons, casting far more relaxed eyes over their collective brood.

Under the summer sun they played, they ate, and bickered and laughed together.

An army of occupation for the duration of summer.

Still, there was one thing that Alayne   
couldn't quiet understand.

A pale freckled army under a hot summer sun.

Not a single bottle of sunscreen, not a single sunburn.


End file.
